


Promiscuous Meetings

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: Ash loved him, needed him and desired him.





	1. Daddy loves his Son

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift to salmon_95!  
> READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS PLEASE.  
> You read the warnings, you know what you're getting into.

The young blonde child was a promiscuous youth as such a fresh age.

He knew it was wrong to feel such love and desire for an older man - but young Aslan didn't care. It was too late now.

6 months of glorious sex with their neighbour Max Lobo, had the young boy addicted. He held his chin up, as he approached the neighbour's house, feeling desperate for the “playtime” both endeavoured in the day before.

He should be in school right now, but the boy didn't care for books, letters and numbers.  
All he wanted was his ‘daddy's’ cock. His big throbbing cock which pierced his insides so deliciously. It was a perfect day to get fucked by him again. That's why he escaped early from his classes and ran to the front gates of Mr Lobo’s house.

As he approached the door, he felt confident of his estimations of the potential scenarios of being caught. The lewd but smart child remembered the man's schedule at this point. Months of repeated sexual activity between the married man, made Ash plan his visits - so to not alert his ‘daddy’s’ wife, as well as know when their son Michael would be absent from home.

It was perfect. Their forbidden relationship was an addictive poison none could escape from. Their twisted bond has deepened to a degree that Aslan could smell the desire emanating from that house. As if the walls alerted its owner of his toy and lover waiting outside for him.

A few raps on the door - the familiar playful knocks Ash would make to alert his presence, worked as always. Max immediately opened the door, and looked with gleaming desire at the young boy shyly yet cheekily smiling at him. His hands behind his back, and his body swayed to and fro in a childish manner. His playful movements already hardening the large cock throbbing inside the married man's pants. A ring shome from the sweaty hand clenching the door handle.

"Can't wait for Daddy's cock as always hm Ash?" the man said right away, grinning while gently patting his head.

He looked him over, eyeing him up and down - perfect as always: eager, willing and aroused as he was. Oh how he wanted to just rip those tight gym clothes he wore, pin him down and fuck him on the veranda. 6 months of lust and sex did that to him. So desperate for kinkier sex with such a young boy, that public fornication was a dream of his - But not now. Now, he would fuck this gorgeous child in his house.

The man inwardly thanked whatever devil that gave him luck this very day. Jessica was out with Michael to get a birthday present from some friend and then head to some circus. They wouldn't be back for a while.

Perfect for his plan.

The young boy was ushered in by a sweaty possessive hand. The door sealed and locked, and the pair headed eagerly up the stairs to the spare room. As they ascended the stairs, Max gulped as he watched the slight sway of Ash's hips, his bottom ever so slightly shook in his face as those emerald eyes gazed hungrily at his elder lover - eyes darkened with anticipation.

"Ah, what an excited naughty son I have.”

Ash winked as he met him at the top of the stairs. “What will we do today daddy? I want your toys in my butt-butt again like yesterday-”

“No.” Max pressed his rough finger onto those soft pink lips to hush him. “Today, we'll play dress up.” Max had prepared the lewd clothing in advance. He was already excited. Such a cute boy, well trained and begging for his cock. He could just eat him up! And he thoroughly planned to.

Ash in response, gave him a toothy grin. "Okay!"

………….

Ash looked to the girly clothes in interest. Max had went through a lot of trouble purchasing and sneaking in such clothes into his house. Everyone knew he had a son, so the young girl clothes would arouse suspicion. But it was worth the risk. He'd wanted to see his Ash in such feminine clothing in forever. Now, he had the chance. He looked Ash over as his young boy took in the sight of the dresses.

"Which one do you want to wear?" he asked him, getting a shy glance over. Far, far too cute. Ash picked out a sailor dress, looking it over before nodding.

"This one! It's really cute. Um... do I get dressed here?" he asked, tilting his head innocently. The man nodded and Ash eagerly undressed. He watched him intently as more smooth, pale skin was revealed. Soft skin that had never been touched or tainted. Wonderful, smooth legs... And an adorable pair of underwear beneath. He licked his lips and moved to take the young boy’s clothes, setting it aside and looking him over fully. He felt over the dress, fixing it to get an excuse to touch him more.

"How about you wear these, too? They'd suit you," he murmured quietly, going to a drawer and retrieving a small pair of panties. Ash didn't think anything of it.They were striped and matched the outfit, so he took his off and slipped those on. The man suppressed a grin, nodding his head. "Good. Now, go ahead and get on all fours on the bed."

He then pulled that lithe body close and gripped him firmly. He leaned in and caught the boy's lips, moaning into it as he pressed his hard-on against the boy's body. He had wanted to do this so badly all day. He wanted to touch him and hold him and corrupt him. What followed was the sex they both craved for since the moment they woke up morning.

He pulled from the kiss to caress over those soft legs he'd been admiring, Ash feeling jolts of pleasure as those large hands went to his thighs. He squirmed. "You like that? Good. Mmn... You've made me so hard Ash my boy. Do you see this? I'm hard. That's what happens when I get turned on. And looking at you... turns me on.” Max, his daddy, always taught him how to “play” properly. It was important to make daddy feel good - or he won't love him anymore.

Max placed the child's hand onto his throbbing member. “What do you do for daddy here, to make the ache go away?” Ash replied immediately with a smile, “I have to rub it to make the achey go away. Am I right daddy? Are you proud of me daddy?”

Max ruffled the boy's soft golden locks. “yes Ash, daddy is proud of you. Always proud of my little son.”

Now then, their fun began.

Ash looked at it, then up to his daddy's dark gaze, licking his lips as he was hungry to taste the elder man's yummy juice. The young nimble hand reached to playfully stroke the man's member from his constrictive pants.

The man groaned hard, caressing down Ash's back and to his exposed ass, grabbing it and squeezing gently. It made the boy gasp, pressing against the older man more, faltering in his movements.

"Undo my pants. Get my dick out and keep playing with it," he said. The elder man's breathing grew harder as his heart beat accelerated. Looking at Ash's eager eyes made his head fuzzy. Ash in the meantime, squirmed at the request, released the cock from his pants, circled his finger at the top in the way his daddy loved and stroked it vigorously.

Up and down in a slow pattern, showing him how it worked, unable to get enough of that innocent face, those plump lips parted as the boy stared with wide eyes. He let go of his hand and Ash continued to stroke him, hurrying as he got more and more excited.

The man used both hands to squeeze and spread the boy's ass, brushing his finger over that tight pink hole - bruised from their previous session yesterday. A yelp escaped Ash's mouth and the man groaned, pulling him closer.

The boy's hand moved away so he could cling to the man, moaning when he felt the hot, hard cock against his body. He looked as his daddy thrust against him, feeling that tingly sensation again. He whined, his own cock getting hard, making him press more against him.

"Good boy. You're so sexy... Fuck. I can't wait to fuck you. I'm going to use your hole and come deep inside you. At the sound of his husky hpt voice Ash moaned harder and harder, his body shaking as he seized up briefly. Ash came, his body arched and he cried out made it clear to the older man. He groaned hard, rutting against him before spilling over the dress his son and fuck toy wore, staining it.

Unable to contain himself much longer, Max pinned the young boy down and kissed at him, shushing and soothing him with his words. "Relax...Feel daddy's cock. Feel it in your cute pink hole...mmmhm...feel all of daddy.” The man rose his chin in the air and closed his eyes as he slowly thrusted into the boy's hole, positioning himself comfortably in between Ash's legs.  
His hole was quivering for his daddy’s thick cock. He mewled as the man's cock drove into him, all the way inside, his walls stretched and his body pushed to the limit. His eyes rolled back and he let his mouth hang open, sharp breaths drawn in. The way Ash looked only made the man fuck him harder and harder. He caressed and pinched the boy's nipples, tugging and getting a wonderful moan from him.  
He drove into him, balls slapping against him until he finally came to the peak. He thrust once more, all the way inside as his cock pulsed, balls drawn in as he came, shooting his thick cum into the tiny body he held to him.

The young boy’s brain was already mush. The boy could only breathe, making a small noise as he leaned forward, slumping and feeling absolutely full from the man's cum. His belly was bloated a from how much was inside of him, cum escaping as his lover and daddy pulled out of his tired sweaty body. Max fell on top of his young lover, gasping and needing a few moments to calm down.

The man caressed him and kissed him lovingly, telling him he was such a good boy. Because Ash was a good boy. He will always open his legs for daddy, suck daddy's yummy cock and be filled with daddy's cum.

Because that's love - and Daddy loved him.


	2. I Love my Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time and playtime with Daddy Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN, you've hopefully read the tags and warnings.  
> Enjoy the read!

Young Ash loved his daddy Max.

He loved it when daddy lets him sit on his lap.

And he loves how his daddy's arms hold him close, all snug and warm – far away from his true father whom treated him with scorn and neglect.

He loved it when he's allowed to undress his daddy whenever he felt like it.

One time, he ran away to be bathed by him. Max lovingly bathed him with a gentleness Ash loved – sometimes the elder man sat in the tub with him, leering at his glistening soapy body. Ash loves sitting in the bathtub with his daddy.

He loves how his daddy wraps him in a big fluffy towel and picks him up. And he loves how his daddy lays him very gently on his bed.

He loves when his daddy kneels over him and starts gently touching him, caressing him.

And he loves the soft murmurs of encouragement he gets when he moans softly, like a mewling kitten.

He loves when his daddy gently spreads his legs, hands so gentle like he's afraid he'll break Ash. He quivers with affection as his daddy's slick fingers press inside of his hole, finding this little spot that makes him shudder and mewl and vision go white.

Ash loves how his daddy gently strokes his small cock as he pulls his fingers out. “Deep breaths Ash” his daddy says, keeping himself relaxed and ready for “play time” once more. Playtime after bath time was always fun with Daddy. His true dad would never love him like Mr Lobo.

Ash loved it when his daddy presses the head of his cock to his stretched hole; he knows it hurts a little at first, it always does - But he trusts his daddy, and his daddy never hurts him on purpose. He was a gentle, loving daddy. Even when it did hurt, Max kissed him sweetly, covering his cries and Ash clenches his daddy's shoulders, trying not to cry.

His daddy softly murmurs what a good boy he is and strokes him gently, rubbing his sides and back where he can reach to comfort him. Max waits, patiently still, until Ash has once more adjusted and is nodding to move.

Then he thrusts - soft and slow.

Until Ash starts mewling and squirming, pressing the softest kisses to his daddy's cheeks and neck, then his daddy thrusts a little faster, and just a little harder.

And he hits that little spot again, and Ash arches up into his daddy's touch.

And his daddy keeps up his steady pace, stroking Ash in time, until Ash clenches his hands again, moaning loudly as he _cums_ \- as his daddy taught him to call it.

His daddy shudders and kisses him lightly, as he releases deep inside the pink swelling depths of Ash’s beautiful hole, which feels warm and wet. Wet with his favourite daddy’s juices.

Always afterwards, Ash falls limp on his bed, giving a small and weak mewl as his daddy pulls out of him. He whines, he wanted to never be tired and always play with daddy. He wanted daddy all the time. More than candy or hugs or friends. Only daddy.

Daddy Max cleans him up with the towel from his bath, and kisses his forehead, and tells Ash that he did good, that he was his favourite son and will always love him.

The two would sleep on his and Jessica’s bed, the photos of Max’s family turned away, and a wedding band sat on a bed side table.

It was a fantasy they were living in, but the two didn’t care. Because Max loved his _son_ , and his _son_ loved him.

 


End file.
